El chico del cd
by Nybell
Summary: ¿Quién es esa persona que aparece en la caja que trae consigo Kagome? Se dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero en esta ocasión, fue al hanyou.


**DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi es la autora y dueña de Inuyasha y sus personajes.**

Hi! :3, se supone que esto debi subirlo un 29 de enero, pero por diversas cosas (entre ellas mi flojera) termine viniendo con el como un mes despues ^^U! La razón para escribirlo tiene un nombre y una voz que me fascina: Hyde, mi eterno amor platonico (inserte gritos de fangirl) tenía que escribir algo que lo involucrara a él, así que ojala no se aburran xD

* * *

><p><strong>El chico del cd.<strong>

Apretó sus puños por quinta vez en el día, no soportaba ni un poco más la situación en la que se encontraba; pero salir del lugar en el que permanecía oculto sería peligroso. No quería terminar con el rostro enterrado en el suelo, y las orejas lastimadas por los escandalosos gritos de aquella mujer. Debía admitir que cayó muy bajo ¿Qué mas podía hacer? La curiosidad lo tenía al borde de la muerte. Gracias a sus habilidades y al frondoso árbol que servia de escondite, podía distinguir perfectamente lo que sucedía bajo él sin ser descubierto.

Llevaba días viendo a la chica del futuro y a la exterminadora platicar animadamente sobre quien sabe que cosa. Lucían tan… ¿Felices? ¿Emocionadas? En realidad, no sabía que palabra emplear para definirlo, lo único que sabía es que había algo sospechoso tras todo eso, así que cuando las vio venir a un río cerca del bosque no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlas. Correcto, ahora se comportaba como una especie de espía pervertido, sin embargo… ¡Quería saberlo! ¿Qué era tan interesante? Incluso 3 aldeanas iban con ellas en el mismo estado de "alegría-ensueño" que sus dos compañeras de viaje. Algo le decía que la sacerdotisa del Japón actual tenía mucho que ver en ello, y si eso era verdad, pues con más razón aumentaba su intriga.

Pero se lamentó. Se lamentó totalmente de haberlas seguido, o de tener ese oído tan desarrollado. Escuchar sus "kyaaa" era molesto, y luego esa manera en que alababan a ese sujeto de nombre extraño que ni siquiera podía pronunciar correctamente, era peor. Kagome era la más inmersa en el tema, y eso también lo fastidiaba.

—Sólo he podido verlo en dos ocasiones, estuve con mis amigas haciendo fila durante un par de horas, pero valió la pena —relataba la chica, sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña caja de cd.

—¿Y es igual de apuesto que en esa imagen, Kagome-sama? —Una de las aldeanas señaló el cd al hacer la pregunta.

—No —respondió— Es incluso más guapo en persona.

Y aquí venia un "kyaaa" más por parte de todas las presentes ¿En serio planeaban hacer eso todo el rato? ¿Qué clase de conversación era esa? Las mujeres son seres incluso más extraños que los youkai.

—Los hombres de su mundo son tan asombrosos, Kagome-sama.

—Y él lo es aún más. Es todo un poeta y tiene una voz asombrosa.

Las demás movieron sus cabezas afirmando lo dicho por la muchacha.

Asombroso, apuesto, poeta… ¿De quien demonios hablaban? ¿Era un conocido de Kagome? Su seño se frunció de nuevo, no entendía como esa chica podía hablar tan bien de otro hombre. Pensó en salir de ahí varias veces, pero otra parte de él le pedía que se quedara un poco más. El objeto en las manos de la sacerdotisa parecía tener la fotografía de aquel tipo al que halagaban tan descaradamente, si tan sólo pudiera obtenerlo…

—Hay muchas chicas tras de él, pero tengo entendido que todavía no se ha casado.

—¿De verdad? —La exterminadora lucia sorprendida. También ella estaba encantada con el misterioso chico del cd.

—Sería maravilloso conocerlo en alguna ocasión… —Otra aldeana hablaba con emoción sobre él.

—Al menos fuimos capaces de escucharlo gracias a Kagome-sama.

Es cierto, ella uso un aparato extraño y el contenido dentro de esa cajita que guardaba en sus manos para mostrarles una especie de sonido. Él no pudo presenciarlo, pero las oyó charlar sobre eso. Fijó la vista, tenia que conseguir ese objeto de cualquier manera, suponía que de esa forma conocería al engreído del que su Kagome parloteaba.

—Aquí no tenemos a nadie así, es una lastima.

—Los hombres de este lugar no piensan de manera artística.

—En mi época es igual, pero Hyde-sama es una muy clara excepción.

—Me pregunto si en algún momento encontraremos a alguien así por estos lugares.

—Con una voz como esa… ojala fuera cierto.

—Ni siquiera un youkai con apariencia humana llega a ser tan encantador como él.

—Y tiene un sentido del humor tan bueno… —La chica apretó un poco contra su pecho la caja con el cd. Lo compró días antes en su época, era un nuevo álbum de su grupo favorito. El cantante siempre fue su amor platónico, desde que era una niña de 12 años; y de algún modo terminó contándoles a Sango y a otras chicas sobre él.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Repentinamente, el árbol que las cubría de la luz del sol se agitó causando un leve estruendo.

—Vino de la parte superior. —La exterminadora tomó su hiraikotsu por si acaso.

—Sango-chan ¿Se trata de un monstruo? —Kagome se incorporó de inmediato.

Las otras chicas se abrazaron, no estaban acostumbradas a la lucha contra demonios.

Los minutos pasaron y no hubo más movimiento, la sacerdotisa tampoco sintió alguna presencia maligna así que no debía ser algo para preocuparse. Mientras tanto, en la copa del árbol, un hanyou estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, un poco más y habría sido atrapado. Era un idiota por no medir su fuerza al momento de darle un puñetazo al tronco; pero es que estalló en celos al escuchar a la chica del futuro.

—Lo mejor será volver con el encargo de Kaede-obachan —sugirió la más joven de las aldeanas. No se quedaría a averiguar que causo ese alboroto.

—Esta bien.

Las chicas continuaron con lo que sea que vinieron a hacer, se imaginaba que la anciana del pueblo las envió por plantas medicinales o agua del río. Kagome se veía distraída ayudándoles, y quizás este era el momento perfecto para apoderarse de la cajita enigmática. Si era un regalo del tal "Hyde-sama" lo destruiría, jamás dejaría que su algún día mujer conservara algo de otro chico, y menos si estaba tan embelesada con él. Actuaría ágilmente, y la única que tal vez podría percibir el robo que estaba por cometer sería la exterminadora; pero se hallaba más ocupada en negar su relación con Miroku a las otras mujeres, por lo que eso no ocurriría. Todas estaban a unos metros del árbol, dándole la espalda; así que sería una tarea fácil de completar.

Bajó sigilosamente, y quedo a unos cuantos pasos del dichoso objeto. Sango y las demás tenían otra tonta discusión de chicas, que sinceramente detestaba; pero por fortuna en esta ocasión, le servia para mantenerlas entretenidas, y ajenas a su presencia. Sin duda se trataba de un día de suerte, lastima que no podía asegurar lo mismo para el chico del cd. Sonrío victorioso cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, y ellas ni siquiera se habían percatado.

—¿Y entonces que hay de Inuyasha-san? —Una de las jóvenes mencionó su nombre. La pregunta iba dirigida a Kagome.

—Bueno… —Inuyasha agudizo sus oídos, estuvo a punto de irse cuando oyó que hablaban de él. La chica iba a responder, por lo cual decidió permanecer ahí para escucharla—, supongo que tenemos una linda… ¿Amistad? Pero…

—¿Qué? —Esta vez fue su voz la que resonó, interrumpiendo la conversación. Esperaba oír algo más comprometedor, y esa mujer solamente dijo "amistad" ¿De verdad creía eso?

Todas giraron sus rostros instantáneamente a la dirección en la que se encontraba. No se esperaban al muchacho con orejas de perro en aquel sitio ¿Qué hacía ahí? Él se petrificó al sentir la mirada colérica de la joven del futuro. Maldición, no debió quedarse a husmear, debió marcharse en cuanto tuvo el cd en sus manos. Su boca lo traicionó de la manera más vil, y ahora las mujeres lo veían confusas, esperando que dijera algo.

—¿Inuyasha? —Sango fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Yo… —¿Y bien? ¿Cuál sería su excusa? Fue atrapado totalmente por un estúpido motivo, o más bien, por las palabras descuidadas de Kagome. Lo que tenían no era una simple amistad, al menos no para él. Claro que este no era el momento para tratar el tema con ella. Debía safarse de esta situación.

—¿Por qué diablos estas aquí, Inuyasha? —La chica no apartaba su mirada enfurecida de él. Unos momentos más, y le hubiera declarado su amor sin querer.

—Lo que dijiste hace un instante… —No sabía que era más vergonzoso: confesar que las siguió hasta el río, y que luego decidió robar el disco de Kagome porque estaba celoso de quien fuera que aparecía en la portada, o sonar ofendido por la incorrecta definición de su relación.

—¿Se puede saber porque estabas escuchándonos, idiota? —La mujer alzo la voz, completamente exasperada. Definitivamente, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de descubrir sus sentimientos.

El hanyou movió sus orejas, el tono de voz de esa joven podía llegar a ser de lo más chillón. Las demás muchachas sólo retrocedieron un paso, conocían a la perfección lo que sucedería a continuación.

—No… no estaba siguiéndote ni nada parecido. —Era evidente que no sabía mentir.

—¡Inuyasha!

—Keh, sólo me aseguraba de que no hicieran nada peligroso. No es mi culpa que hablen de sus cosas con una voz demasiado alta, "amiga." —Se arrepintió de sus ultimas líneas, ojala pudiera quedarse callado de vez en cuando. Eso lo salvaría de muchas cosas.

El viento resopló moviendo el cabello de todos los presentes. Kagome aspiró profundamente, y sus compañeras de recolección se taparon los oídos. No necesitaban ser adivinas para predecir lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Inuyasha… —El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda— ¡Osuwari! —Y en unos segundos ya se encontraba en el suelo. Ese ultimo grito hizo eco en el bosque, incluso algunas aves salieron huyendo de los árboles cercanos. Que envidia, él no podía huir en momentos así.

—Kagome-chan —llamó Sango. A veces le parecía injusto los castigos al pobre hibrido, aunque esta vez realmente se lo merecía…

—Vámonos ya —contestó simplemente. Estaba avergonzada y molesta con todo esto.

Las chicas echaron un vistazo al muchacho que estaba incorporándose con signos de dolor en su cara, y suspiraron con alivio. Al menos seguía vivo, en ocasiones se preguntaban que día terminaría muriendo de un osuwari.

—¡Wa! ¡Hyde-sama! —exclamó de pronto una de las aldeanas. Mirando con horror hacia el hanyou.

Continuaba un poco aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza, y el dolor en todo el cuerpo; pero no lo suficiente para no notar las miradas aterradas de todas, junto con la expresión siniestra de Kagome ¿Y ahora qué?¿Cuál era el problema? Pasaron unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de la caja hecha trizas bajo sus brazos. La cajita que contenía el cd —también hecho pedazos— de la sacerdotisa.

—Tu… —Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Tenía que arreglar esto de algún modo, antes de ser enterrado vivo. Sin embargo, no era muy diestro con las manos, y el disco se volvía casi polvo cada que intentaba pegarlo en vano.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —Fue lo único que pensó en decir al verla acercarse peligrosamente a él. Podía enfrentarse a Naraku millones de veces y no sentir miedo; pero con Kagome todo era distinto.

Las demás presentes aguardaron a que lo peor para el hanyou sucediera, pero parecía que Kagome deseara que Inuyasha sufriera en la espera a que su castigo llegara. Se posicionó junto a él con una sonrisa, que más que ser amable parecía la viva imagen de la maldad. Ni siquiera Sesshoumaru podría tener semejante aura amenazante. Todos tragaron saliva.

—Eres… —murmuró la joven. Su tono sonaba tan sereno que aterrorizaba aún más al pobre chico ¿Dónde estaban los gritos, insultos y demás? Prefería eso a la frialdad de la muchacha.

—Kagome… —Intentó dialogar con ella de alguna forma.

La chica del Japón actual recogió los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su cd, y después dirigió su mirada directamente a los ojos de Inuyasha. Él claramente sintió como el aire alrededor se tensaba.

—Eres… —repitió—. Eres un idiota ¡Inuyasha! —Y ahí estaba, la furia de Kagome había explotado tan cerca suyo que sus orejas se contrajeron.

—¡Fue sin querer! —trató de defenderse, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde para que le creyera.

Las aldeanas y Sango comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria ¡Malditas humanas traidoras! ¿Iban a dejarlo aquí con la encarnación del mal? Ahora si que estaba totalmente perdido. Kagome apretó más sus puños y suspiró, eso no quería decir que estaba tratando de calmarse ¡Eso sólo indicaba que iba a matarlo!

—¡Osuwari! —No le dio tiempo ni de decir sus últimas palabras cuando el ataque ya había llegado. Fue enterrado tan profundamente en la tierra que casi se podría decir que esa sería su tumba. La muchacha gritó un par de veces más, y después se marchó dejándolo en ese lugar ¡Maldita Kagome! Y estúpido hombre dentro de la estúpida caja.

Mas tarde, Miroku y Shippou se encargaron de rescatarle. Claro que lo hicieron luego de burlarse y poner en duda su fuerza contra la chica. No es que ella fuera más fuerte, simplemente era… ¡Un monstruo! Y si algo aprendió este día fue que a los monstruos no hay que molestarles ni seguirles, y mucho menos romper sus cosas.

—Creo que ahora te comprendo mejor —le dijo a Miroku.

—Buda nos tendrá en sus oraciones —fue la respuesta del monje. Claro, con estas mujeres sólo la fuerza divina los mantendría con vida.

—Eso te enseñara a mantenerte lejos de las cajas de Kagome —regañó el pequeño zorro.

—¡Keh! Ni me lo recuerdes enano.

Casi moría por culpa de ese sujeto del cd. Quizás no lo conociera ahora, y jamás lo haría, pero se había ganado un terrible enemigo: un hanyou de la época feudal que nunca olvidaría este incidente. Cuando Inuyasha pisara el territorio de la época actual, y se encontrara con los folletos y posters que anuncian su nueva gira, la batalla campal comenzaría.

¡Suerte, Hyde-san!

* * *

><p>Y este fue el resultado de años de traumas psicologicos con ese hombre en el cd e_e para quienes lo conozcan espero me comprendan xD en fin, feliz cumpleaños a Hyde-san muy pero muy atrasado! (inserte babeo)<p>

Me voy con la esperanza de que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
